


NYE

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek spends New Year’s Eve with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYE

Danny all but ran outside, needing to escape the house which was so full he thought it would burst at any second. It was loud and smoky and just too much. Absolutely too much of everything, a complete sensory overload. It was always like this but more so on New Year’s Eve.

The backyard of his aunt’s house was beautiful, but poorly lit at night. It had many wind chimes and a gorgeous apple tree towards the back fence. He sat on a wooden bench and relaxed, taking a breath of the cool, night air. His eyes wandered by the tree and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. For a moment, he thought it was an animal until he realized the black form was much too big to be an animal.

“Don’t just stand there like a stalker,” Danny called out. He saw Derek blink and began walking towards him.

“How did you even find me? Did you follow me?” He asked, obviously amused.

He stuttered, “N-n-no, I ju-… your, uh… scent.” Danny was the only one who made him unsure, made him lose his composure that way.

“Well, I hope it’s a pleasant scent,” He laughed and motioned him to sit beside him.

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” Derek asked.

“Shouldn’t you not be in my aunt’s backyard, creepily hanging out in the shadows?” He joked and smiled. Tiny creases formed at the corners of his eyes. That was the first thing Derek noticed about Danny when they met.

“I didn’t have anywhere else to be,” He replied.

“You don’t have to be out here, you can come inside. My family won’t hurt you. We’re just a bunch of loud Hawaiians, that’s all.”

“I probably shouldn’t.”

“Okay then. Stay out here and suffer in the cold because I’m freezing my ass off now.” Danny said and folded his arms across his chest.

Derek began removing his jacket and draped it across Danny’s shoulders. It was a bold move on his part; Danny just looked at him quizzically. Derek wasn’t the most forward guy and was definitely not a fan of anything even close to resembling PDA, so this action took him aback.

“I run hot. You know, the whole werewolf thing.”

“Right, of course. How could I forget?” He said and pulled on the jacket, wrapping it closer to his body. They both sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

One of Danny’s uncles stepped through the glass sliding door. He was an impressive man. Around 6’7”, big muscles, bald, with a loud, booming voice. He said something to Danny that Derek didn’t understand.

“He wants me to go back inside. Mom needs me for something.” Danny stood up and gave Derek his jacket back, “You don’t have to leave, you know? You’re always welcome here.”

Derek thought about it, his fingers lightly touching Danny’s as he grabbed his jacket. Slowly, Danny laced his fingers though Derek’s and led him inside the house. He wasn’t kidding when Danny described his family as loud. Their voices and laughter almost drowned out the music coming from the speakers in the living room. Aunts, uncles, and cousins were running throughout the house. No one seemed to sit still for more than a second. No one seemed to take notice that there was a non-relative in the room and Derek loved it. Danny’s grandmother went so far as to shake his hand and welcome him to the party, asking him, _“What took you so long?”_

Danny went to the kitchen where his mother was. She was considerably shorter than her son, black hair, with brown eyes. She quickly went off about how she needed his help and asking where he was. He had to snap her out of it with repeated “Mom, mom, mom.”

“Okay, what? What is it?”

“This is my friend, Derek. Derek, this is my mom, Malia.”

“Well, aren’t you handsome?” She said with a bright smile that resembled Danny’s, “And look at me, I’m a complete mess!” She said and tried pushing her dark hair back and away from her face with her hands. “Do you want something to drink? Danny, quick, fix him a plate! Come on, sit sit!” Malia said, pushing him towards the dining room table, forcing him to sit in an empty chair next to a younger woman, “You’re a guest in our house and any friend of my son’s is a friend of mine.” Malia said and squeezed his shoulders. She went back into the kitchen just as Danny came back with two paper plates full of food.

“Apparently, my parents want to fatten you up,” Danny said as he sat next to Derek, “Dad wouldn’t let me leave until I _‘add a little more, keikikane!’_ ” He continued, imitating his father.

“Your mom seems nice.” Derek finally spoke up.

“She can be,” He replied with a chuckle. Danny handed him a fork, “Eat up or soon they’ll probably tell us we’ve been sitting here far too long and try to kick us into the living room.”

Everything was delicious. Derek had never strayed far from burgers or pizza, anything that you could heat up in 5 minutes or get from a carton. Danny was inadvertently broadening Derek’s views on so many different things, not just food.

A few hours passed and the boys had been invited to the “adults table.” At that point, Derek had come out of his shell. He was even laughing along to the crude jokes Danny’s uncles made (after Danny translated them) and chuckling after the aunties and female cousins commented on how good looking he was. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way, much less in a group of strangers.

There was a commotion in the living room and everyone either ran or turned their attention to the large television which indicated there was only one more minute left of the year 2012. Danny’s father ran to the living room holding a champagne bottle, being rather careful to not drop it.

“I hope you had a good year,” Danny’s eyes met Derek’s, “Are you ready to say goodbye to 2012?”

“Yeah, I think I am.” Derek replied with a hint of a smile on his lips.

_“5… 4… 3… 2… 1…”_

The cork popped out of the bottle, the younger cousins cheered loudly, and people hugged and kissed. Danny followed their lead and kissed Derek. Alarms went off in his head and pushed him away.

Danny chuckled, “What?”

Derek made a small gesture with his hand towards his family.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re safe here?” He replied and tilted his head.

Derek sighed. No one was paying attention to them at the moment, and if they were, they wouldn’t care. He gave in, placed his hand on the back of Danny’s neck, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend, Lee.


End file.
